La Guitarra
by Natsuki Dragneel Heartfilia
Summary: Ella toco la guitarra en el tren recordando momentos hasta que ... por fa denle una oportunidad soy nueva en esto n-n
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos (nWn) / como verán este es mi primer fanfiction espero que les guste y si no recibiré sus críticas a gusto porque así podre mejorar

Kaede: enserio que no puedo lidiar contigo ¬¬

Yo: por qué dices eso? O_o

Kaede: por nada en especial ¬¬

Yo: como siempre tu bien seria

Kaede: sigue con lo que estabas diciendo

Yo: bueno espero que les guste! (nWn)/

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de Mashima sensei y la canción tampoco me pertenece.

Narración

(_recuerdos_)

Cambio de escena oooooooooooooo

- Dialogo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Una guitarra**

En un tren se puede apreciar a una peli-rubia mirando por la ventana con una cara medio triste, ella vestía una blusa blanca sin mangas con volante y una minifalda roja plisada, al lado de ella estaban unas maletas y una guitarra encima del asiento. Miro donde estaba sus maletas y agarro la guitarra después empezó a cantar y tocar la guitarra expresando sus sentimientos y empezando a recordar.

Sumi nareta kono heya wo  
Dete yuku hi ga kita  
Atarashii tabidachi ni mada tomadotteru 

_Se podía ver una peli-rubia mirando una habitación vacía y se va del lugar, ve por última vez su casa y se va con unas maletas con una expresión triste._

Eki made mukau BASU no naka  
Tomodachi ni MEERU shita 

_La peli-rubia estaba en un autobús que iba directo a la estación de tren, miro su celular y mando un mensaje a su amigo, y empezó a llorar silenciosamente.  
_

Asa no HOOMU de denwa mo shitemita  
Demo nanka chigau ki ga shita

_En la estación de tren la peli-rubia estaba llamando a su amigo pero al instante que contesto ella lo colgó y se pregunto por qué lo había hecho y empezó a subir al tren.  
_

Furui GITAA wo hitotsu motte kita  
Shashin wa zenbu oitekita

Nanika wo tebanashite soshite te ni ireru  
Sonna kurikaeshi ka na?

Las personas empezaron a escuchar y formaron un semicírculo alrededor de ella.

Tsuyogari wa itsudatte yume ni tsuduiteru  
Okubyou ni nattara soko de togireru yo

Hashiri dashita densha no naka  
Sukoshi dake naketekita 

Mado no soto ni tsuduiteru kono machi wa  
Kawara nai de to negatta

_La peli-rubia estaba sentándose en un asiento del tren luego se dispuso a ver por última vez, por la ventana, el atardecer y era bonito y esplendoroso y empezó a, llorar en silencio.  
_  
Furui GITAA wo atashi ni kureta hito  
Magnolia wa kowaitte itte ta

_Un hombre mayor estaba hablando con la peli-rubia y le dio una guitarra vieja con las iníciales L.H. y le abrazo al hombre y ese hombre le dijo que se cuidara en la gran ciudad y que sigua adelante a pesar de las circunstancias._

Kotae wo sagasu no wa mou yameta  
Machigai darakede ii

Akai yuuyake ga BIRU ni togireta  
Namida wo koraetemo

Vio por la ventana y se encontró con un paisaje donde los edificios llamativos grandes de todo color estaban tapando el bonito atardecer y le salió una gota de lágrima.

Tsugi no asa ga yattekuru tabigoto ni  
Mayou koto datte aru yo ne?

Tadashii koto bakari erabe nai  
Sore kurai wakatteru.

Las personas empezaron a aplaudirle hasta que – les informamos que estamos por llegar a magnolia gracias por escuchar – dijo el conductor por el altavoz.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Todos empezaron a bajar la peli-rubia fue la última en salir, fue caminando por la estación de tren distraída. Hasta que choco con alguien y se cayó al suelo con todo y maletas.

-eso dolió por qué no te fijas por donde… - dijo la pelirubia sobándose el trasero y mirando a la persona que le hizo caer.

-lo lamento pero tú eras la…. – dijo un pelirosa que miraba a la chica.

Se quedaron viendo uno al otro como si estuvieran ellos solos en ese mundo hasta que – están bloqueando el paso – dijo un señor. Y se dejaron de ver, él la ayudo a pararse.

-lo siento mucho – dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos. Y se rieron.

-mi nombre es natsu y el tuyo – dijo con una sonrisa grande y extendiéndole el brazo

-lucy y soy nueva en la ciudad – dijo dándole la mano.

-entonces te mostrare la ciudad y así podre conocerte mas – dijo natsu

-no creo que sea buena idea yo no suelo aceptar a extraños – dijo lucy

-pues yo no voy hacer un extraño si me conoces – dijo sonriéndole – y aceptas.

-está bien – dijo sintiendo algo raro en ella.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Natsu y lucy estaban caminando por las calles de magnolia, él le estaba mostrando los lugares, al mismo tiempo reían, se divertían juntos y se preguntaban cosas para conocerse más.

-etto y a qué colegio asistirás – dijo natsu

-al de fairy tail donde admiten alumnos talentosos – dijo lucy

-yo voy a fairy tail también yo soy músico y tu – dijo natsu

-igual lo soy parece que nos vamos a llevar bien n_n – dijo lucy

Y así es como lucy empezó su vida dejando su pasado atrás y comenzando una nueva vida al lado de quien posiblemente sea su mejor amigo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yo: la canción es de yui (Tokyo) n_n me inspire en eso

Kaede: no puede ser que sean solo amigos ellos dos

Yo: al parecer te gusta el nalu ¬u¬

Kaede: shitekudasai ò/ó y deja de verme con esa cara

Yo: está bien bueno ojala les haya gustado hasta luego y….

Kazumi: ya estoy aquí! :D

Kaede: llegas tarde ¬ ¬ *

Kazumi: gomen nasai T-T

Yo: no llores kazumi

Kazumi: n_n okey oye va a ver continuación

Yo: no lo creo tal vez si quieren los lectores si la hago

Kaede: te recuperas rápido kazumi ( _yo igual quiero la continuación_)

Yo /Kaede/Kazumi: lectores queridos no olviden dejar sus reviews :D hasta la próxima.


	2. nuevas personas conozco

Yo: hola a todos aquí les traigo el siguiente cap

Kazumi: natsuki valentina sofí tiene una pregunta y dice: ¿Natsu no es ningun secuestrador, violador o asesino en esta historia cierto?

Yo: pues claro que no lo es valentina n_n así que estate tranquila ¬u¬

Kaede: recuerden Narración

(_Pensamientos_)

Cambio de escena oooooooooooooo

- Dialogo

Yo: contiene AU y también OoC

Kazumi: disfruten y lean n_n/

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son de Mashima sensei, esta historia si es de mi y las canciones que aparecerán no son mias

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una pelirubia estaba enfrente de su departamento junto con un pelirosa

-es increíble que estemos en el mismo edificio- dijo lucy

-hasta yo me sorprendí y si te presento a mis amigos que están también aquí-dijo natsu

-me parece bien pero tengo que desempacar- dijo lucy con desánimos

-podemos pedirles ayuda-dijo natsu

-enserio eso suena genial- dijo alegre

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ding dong sonó hasta que alguien abrió la puerta

-natsu que haces aquí- dijo una peli-azul claro

-hola, pues es que ella es nueva aquí-dijo señalando a lucy

-hola mi nombre es lucy-

-el mio levy, y en que les puedo ayudar?-dijo dulcemente

-puedes ayudarnos a desempacar algunas cosas- dijo natsu

-también le dire a juvia y jellal que nos ayude – dijo sonriendo y serrando la puerta

-vamos entonces lucy-dijo el chico con animo

-claro-dijo sonriéndole

levy se iba a buscar a los mencionados

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**En una mansión en una habitación**

**-**mira-nee tú crees que este año nos toque en el mismo salón- dijo una peliblanca pensando en cierto chico.

-si el destino lo quiere si, además natsu siempre está contigo lissana-dijo una albina mas mayor

-este año se lo tengo que decir, y que mejor manera con una música romantica- dijo lissana fantaseándose

-a él le gusta la música así que creo que funcionaria n_n –dijo la albina viendo a su hermana

-pero hermanita si natsu es de clase baja y nosotros de la clase alta- dijo un albino entando a la habitación

-eso a mi no me importa elfman nee- dijo haciendo un puchero

-hermano eso fue muy grosero de tu parte- dijo la albina enojada

-perdón hermana pero es la verdad-

-bueno deja eso de lado y dime cuando son las admisiones para el colegio fairy tail de nuevos talentos-dijo la albina mas relajada

-dentro de una semana- dijo el albino mirando la ventana

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**En otra mansión en la piscina**

-erza chan tu piscina es de lo mejor- dijo una peli- marrón sacando su cabeza del agua

-si, y no tendrías que practicar para la admisión cana- dijo erza asoleándose

-lo mismo te digo a ti ¬¬*- dijo casi enojada

-erza-nee me ayudas a practicar n_n- dijo una peli-azul con un gato blanco agarrándolo

-a pesar que seas mi hermanastra eso no significa que te ayude en tus problemas- dijo ignorándola

-pero… mamá…- dijo la peli- azul marino

-ya te dije que no Wendy- dijo yéndose a nadar

Wendy se fue corriendo del lugar

-no crees que fuiste ruda con ella-dijo cana

-a veces me hubiera gustado que ese matrimonio no hubiera existido-dijo la peli- roja

-algún día lo comprenderás erza-dijo mirando a erza, recibiendo una mirada de decepción- pero bueno a nadar n_n-dijo con ánimos y ella le siguió

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En un edificio dentro de un departamento se veía a cinco personas desempacando y ayudando a limpiar.

-bueno este lado ya esta- dijo levy con satisfacción

-juvia te ayudara lucy- dijo agarrando el otro lado de la caja que era pesada

-gracias juvia- dijo sonriéndole

-vamos natsu que no pesan tanto- dijo un peli-azul subiendo las escaleras

-claro como tu te adelantaste tramposo- dijo un natsu debajo de el

-bien esto mas y lo que los chicos traen es todo- dijo mirando la cocina

-donde colocamos esto-dijo el peli-azul al lado de natsu

-por ahí jellal-dijo lucy

Todos terminaron de desempacar y se dispusieron a conversar y descansar

-lucy eres rica o algo asi- dijo levy mirando sus cosas de la rubia

-etto pues si, pero mi familia me apoya en esto-dijo alegre

-wow me parece que tu familia te debe querer mucho- dijo levy

-tu guitarra es bonita y parece que tiene tus iniciales- dijo jellal mirando la guitarra

-en realidad no son mis iniciales son de mi madre, mi padre medio esta guitarra para tener suerte como se la trajo a mi madre- dijo mirando con nostalgia

-dejando eso de lado-dijo levy mirando a lucy-debes tener el cupo verdad- dijo sonriendole

-si, además tengo que componer una canción para la presentación y no se que hacer- dijo casi llorando y haciendo puchero

-pues y si te ayudo-dijo levy sonriéndole

-de verdad pero y tu presentación-dijo preocupada

-pues ese es mi talento soy buena compositora, leo rápido y escribo rápido soy buena con las letras-dijo sonriendo y orgullosa

-arigato levy – dijo sonriéndole- y ustedes que talentos tiene?

-yo soy bueno en la informática y todo relacionado con la tecnología-dijo jellal orgulloso con brillos a su alrededor.

-jejejeje y tu juvia-dijo lucy

-juvia sabe nadar, :D- dijo con alegría

- ella es muy buena en natación, parece una con el agua-dijo levy mirando a juvia

-oye natsu, gray no se molestara por dejarlo afuera, ya que tu serraste con seguro el departamento- dijo jellal preocupado

-eso no me importa- dijo despreocupado

-y quien es gray?- pregunto lucy

-veras, es el compañero de cuarto de natsu y jellal- dijo levy-pero aqui entrenos, natsu y gray siempre pelean y el pobre de jellal lo tiene que soportar- dijo susurrando a lucy en su oído

-bueno es hor…..-dijo jellal parándose y abriendo la puerta

- ¡MALDITO NATSU PERO QUE TE CREES QUE ERES PARA CERRAR LA PUERTA!-grito un peli-azul oscuro entrando por la puerta.

-como rayos me encontraste-dijo preparándose para pelear

-eso no importa, ahora veras-dijo yéndose contra el.

-en el departamento no!-dijeron levy y lucy en forma de chibi

Se vei a dos personas peleando por aquí por allá, destruyendo todo lo ordenado hasta que gray se tropeso y se cayó encima de lucy, ella estaba sonrojada porque en la pelea gray se había sacado la camisa y estaba desnuda en la parte de arriba, mientras gray se ruborizo levemente.

-juvia exige que te quietes de ella gray sama- dijo moviendo rápido sus brazos y cerrando los ojos

-maldito bastardo- dijo natsu agarrando a gray y lanzándolo que se suponía era la cocina.

-natsu- dijo gray con cara que ya lo veras

-¡BASTA LOS DOS QUE DESTRUYERON TODO ES MEJOR QUE LIMPIEN AHORA O VERAN LO QUE LES PASA!- grito jellal aterradoramente que hasta hizo temblar el suelo

-aye sir -.-' –dijeron los dos

-perdón por lo de antes y de tu departamento-dijo gray a lucy un poco ruborizado por lo de antes-y cuál es tu nombre-dijo

-pero a vos que te importa baka- dijo natsu

-me llamo lucy y tu eres gray verdad-dijo un poco calmada

-si-dijo sonriéndole

-no puede ser, lucy es mi rival de amor- dijo juvia con aura negra- pero ella no me ganara- dijo con ánimos y brillo en sus ojos.

-te equivocas- dijeron al unisimo gray y lucy, se vieron y se rieron

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**1 semana después**

Había personas en un escenario presentándose para la admisión, pero había un cierto grupo que estaba detrás del escenario.

-esto me pone nerviosa- dijo una pelirrubia

-no te preocupes, además lo darás junto a natsu y gray- dijo levy guiñándole

-si estaremos bien y entraremos-dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa

-que suerte que ustedes sean músicos, y donde esta gajeel?- dijo lucy

-pues se retraso siempre se retrasa hasta para los ensayos se retraso- dijo gray

-bueno lu-chan no te olvides de darme crédito de la letra yo estaré aquí atrás viéndote- dijo alegre

-al parecer vinieron hartas personas y ahí están jellal y juvia-dijo natsu mirando al público.

-mira natsu es lissana y sus hermanos-dijo gray mirando a los mencionados- rayos vino mi prima y erza- dijo no tan a gusto mirando en otro dirección.

Se estaba acercando un pelinegro donde ellos estaban.

-ustedes par de idiotas que hacen ahi- dijo el pelinegro

-pero quien te crees para insultarnos- dijo natsu mirándolo enojado

-chicos ya van a salir-dijo levy viniendo con lucy

- hola enana-dijo gajeel

-que no soy enana-dijo haciendo un puchero

-desde que nos conocimos con el en los ensayos, ellos dos no paran de estar diciéndose apodos- dijo lucy

-vamos chicos- dijo gray

-suerte amigos- dijo levy- y suerte a ti gajeel- dijo casi sonrojada en voz baja.

.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**En los asientos del escenario**

-te dije que viniéramos temprano mira-nee-dijo la peliblanca

-pero igualmente llegamos a tiempo para verle a el- dijo mirajane

-no entiendo porque tenemos que verle-dijo el albino

**En otra parte de los asientos**

-espero que el toque bien- dijo una peli-café

-va ser su primer año en fairy tail asi que lo va ser bien-dijo una peliroja

-mi primo tiene que entrar asi lo voy a molestar-dijo cana con brillo en sus ojos

-si espero que Wendy no esté en mi mismo grado- dijo erza

-tener a una hermanastra superdotada en talento es genial-dijo cana

-como digas- dijo ignorándola

**Mientras asientos mas a bajo**

-juvia esta ansiosa de ver a gray sama- dijo con ojos brillosos

-se que lo harán bien ya que cantaran en duo, que suerte que les tocaron juntos- dijo un peliazul

-juvia necesita sacar fotos de gray sama- dijo tan alegre

-ya va comenzar- viendo como se abren los telones

Lucy y los demás se saludaron, natsu era de la guitarra, gray el bajo, gajeel la batería y por ultimo en el piano lucy, ella empezó a tocar el piano y cantar

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb  
without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

**gray**

(Wake me up)

**lucy**

Wake me up inside

**gajeel**

(I can't wake up)

**lucy**

Wake me up inside

**natsu**

(Save me)

**lucy**

call my name and save me from the dark

**gray**

(Wake me up)

**lucy**

bid my blood to run

**gajeel**

(I can't wake up)

**lucy**

before I come undone

**natsu**

(Save me)

**lucy**

save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

**gray**

(Wake me up)

**lucy**

Wake me up inside

**gajeel**

(I can't wake up)

**lucy**

Wake me up inside

**natsu**

(Save me)

**lucy**

call my name and save me from the dark

**gray**

(Wake me up)

**lucy**

bid my blood to run

**gajeel**

(I can't wake up)

**lucy**

before I come undone

**natsu**

(Save me)

**lucy**

save me from the nothing I've become

Frozen inside without your touch  
without your love darling  
only you are the life among the dead

**natsu**

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

**lucy**

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything

**natsu**

without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more

**lucy**

bring me to life

**gray**

(Wake me up)

**lucy**

Wake me up inside

**gajeel**

(I can't wake up)

**lucy**

Wake me up inside

**natsu**

(Save me)

**lucy**

call my name and save me from the dark

**gray**

(Wake me up)

**lucy**

bid my blood to run

**gajeel**

(I can't wake up)

**lucy**

before I come undone

**natsu**

(Save me)

**lucy**

save me from the nothing I've become  
(Bring me to life)

**natsu**

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

**lucy**

(Bring me to life)

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, otros silvaron, otros gritaron.

-gracias a todos, esta letra la compuso levy macgarden una talentosa compositora- dijo lucy mirando a levy

Todos se fueron atrás del escenario levy abrazo a lucy, pero alguien se acercaba

-ustedes jóvenes tienen talento, espero verlos el primer dia de clase- dijo el director

-tu eres el director makarov- dijo con impresión lucy

Moviendo su cabeza en señal de si

-mi padre me hablo de ti pero no sabía que eras bajito- dijo natsu

-a quien le llamas bajo niño malcriado ¬¬*- dijo enojado

-entonces eso significa que entramos- dijo lucy con alegría y juntando las manos

-me tengo que ir nos vemos- dijo makarov y se fue

- bueno va…..-dijo natsu

- natsuuuuuuuuu- dijo una peliblanca abrazándolo por el cuello desprevenido

-lissana-dijo natsu

-y ella quien es- dijo lucy a levy

-ella es lissana la "supuesta novia" de natsu pero no lo es, ella siempre a querido a natsu desde que eran niños- dijo levy en su oído de lucy

-y tu como sabes eso- dijo lucy

-me lo dijo su hermana de lissana- dijo levy

- entiendo- dijo mirándolos a los dos como estaban, pero algo en ella estaba triste por ver eso.

Ella se fue del lugar por un rato dejando a una levy confundida, distraída lucy se tropezó con alguien y cayeron en una posición comprometedora

-ayayay duele porque siempre me tengo que caer T-T –dijo lucy

-pero que te pasa casi me rompo algo…- dijo un peli-rubio, pero se detuvo al mirar al mirar a lucy

Lucy reacciono y miro bien en que posición estaban el estaba encima de ella, como lucy estaba con falda sus piernas estaban abiertas y estaban alrededor de las caderas de el peli-rubio.

-¡KYAAAAAAA QUITATE PERVERTIDO!-grito lucy roja como un tomate

-pero yo no soy pervertido- dijo el peli-rubio levantándose rápido como pudo- tu eres la pervertida por hacer me caer- dijo casi fastidiándole

-eso que tiene que ver con esto- dijo casi gritando sentada en el suelo

-mejor levántate rubia- dijo el dándole la mano

-oye yo tengo un nombre- dijo haciendo puchero tomando la mano de el

-si lo tienes entonces dilo rubia- dijo el

-mi nombre es lucy, so baka- dijo mirándole

-suena a lucky-dijo son cara divertida

-asi y el tuyo o es que el pervertido no tiene nombre- dijo con arrogancia

-eres molesta si no lo sabes rubia- dijo divertido

-que no me llamo asi- dijo molesta

-jajajajaja-se rio

-pero que te causa risa-dijo esa con interrogación

-eres realmente chistosa, bueno mi nombre es sting y me tengo que ir –dijo

-a donde vas a ir- dijo con curiosidad

-entra a adentro y lo descubrirás- dijo yéndose a adentro donde el escenario

Lucy entro levy le pregunto donde estaba, ella quiso responder hasta que sonó una música, y fue a ver que era, miro bien el escenario y estaba aquel chico con quien se encontró y estaba tocando una guitarra y cantaba, también había otras personas estaban ahí junto con él.

Dejo abierta la ventana

Por si llega una canción

Y una red de mariposas

Colgando en el balcón

Por si el viento

Deja alguna historia y enredada

En notas olvidadas y rasgos de tu ausencia

Antes, antes de soñar de nuevo

Tengo que olvidarme de tus labios

Antes, tengo que arrancar de mi memoria

Cada beso que empezaba

Con tu nombre

Que darán algunas letras

Y una errante melodía

Un puñado de palabras

A medio terminar

Cuando el tiempo

Deje este camino abandonado

Sin llegar a ningún lado

Y desnudo de tus huellas

Antes, antes de soñar de nuevo

Tengo que olvidarme de tus besos

Antes tengo que arrancar de mi memoria

Cada beso que empezaba

Con tu nombre

Este es la última vez

Que canto… tu nombre

Tu nombre

Este es la última ve….z

Antes, antes de soñar de nuevo

Tengo que olvidarme de tus labios

Antes, antes de cerrar mis ojos

Tengo que olvidarme de tu piel

Antes, tengo que arrancar de mi memoria

Cada verso que empezaba

Con tu nombre…

Tu nombre…

El público les aplaudió bien fuerte

-muchas gracias- dijo sting mirándolos

-creo que el también entro a fairy tail- dijo lucy viéndolo a el

-amm amm lucy paso algo?- dijo levy

-no nada y los demás- dijo ella mirando a levy

-pues cuando tu te fuiste natsu quiso ir detrás de ti pero lissana se lo llevo, gray se fue con su prima y su amiga de ella y juvia y jellal nos están esperando a las dos para a ir a tomar un helado-dijo con expresión alegre

-bueno vamos donde ellos-dijo ya caminando.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Heladería **

-mmm yo quiero de uva- dijo levy al que vendia

-juvia quiere de maracuyá- dijo

-deme de fresa- dijo jellal

-creo que pediré vainilla-dijo lucy

-pero si es la chica pervertida- dijo un peli-rubio entrando en le heladería

-tu que haces aquí y no soy pervertida baka- dijo lucy haciendo puchero

-lu-chan le conoces- dijo levy mirando la escena

-pues algo- dijo mirando a otro lado- de todos modos que haces tu aquí-dijo apuntándolo

-solo vine por un helado con mis amigos- dijo señalando a su atrás a 2 personas

-sting pero que haces….- dijo un peliblanco entrando mirando a juvia- eres hermosa, hola mi nombre es lyon- dijo acercándose a juvia y tomándole la mano.

-etto -.-' – dijo juvia tratando de alejarse

-lyon aléjate de ella que la atemorizas – dijo un peli-negro entrando y agarrando al mencionado

-maldito rougue- dijo tratando le soltarse

- que tal si vamos a una mesa y nos conocemos todos n_n- dijo levy

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y conversaron, rieron, se molestaban lucy y sting, levy hablaba con rougue y jellal, juvia trataba de que Lyon no se apegara a ella, hasta que se fueron cada uno a sus casas u apartamentos.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Habitación de lucy**

-Estoy cansada, mejor me ducho- dijo entrando a la ducha

Ding dong sono y ella salió a abrir estaba con una sola toalla alrededor de su cuerpo

-natsu, que haces qui- dijo con sorpresa y sonrojada

- etto pues por que no pude verte mucho tiempo y te fuiste sin decir nada- dijo entrando al apartamento.

-si pero regrese y porque te preocupas por eso?- dijo con inocencia

- eh, pues porque eres mi amiga- dijo con su sonrisa

-pero que respue….- dijo pero ella se tropezó y cayo junto con natsu, por que el trataba de agarrarla

Natsu estaba encima de lucy y sus caras estaban cercas, los dos estaban sonrojados por eso, hasta que de por si se empezaro a acercarse sus labios.

-LU-CHAN COMO ES TU PRIMERA VEZ ESTAR AQUÍ, YO Y JUVIA DORMIREMOS CONTIGO Y TENDREMOS UNA PIJAMADA n_n- dijo levy entrando de golpe abriendo la puerta con la llave que lucy le dio estaba cerrado sus ojos.

De inmediato natsu y lucy se separaron muy lejos.

-ara que haces aquí natsu- dijo levy mirándolo

-etto yo me voy- dijo corriendo

- pero que le pasa- dijo mirando como se va

- no no se- dijo lucy sonrojada _(pero que me paso casi lo beso, no no solo fue un accidente si eso es) _pensó tratándose de calmar.

Por los pasillos

_-(pero que estaba haciendo, si recién la conozco, pero creo que quería ese beso, no espera ¡QUE!, me estoy volviendo loco_)-pensó natsu mientras corría a su apartamento

* * *

Yo: espero que les haya gustado, me dicen si quieren la conti nwn/

Kazumi: *o* nalu me guta nwn

Kaede: pues a mi me gusto el stilu ¬¬

Kazumi: el nalu es mejor ¬¬*

Kaede: stilu es mas mejor ¬¬*

Kazumi: pues esta historia es de nalu y no stilu baka

Kaede: ¬¬* eres una

Kazumi: jaque mate nwn

Kaede/kazumi: *a punto de lanzarse una contra otra*

Yo: ¡BASTA DE PELEAR! *apariencia aterradora*

Kaede/kazumi: gomen nasai -.-'

Yo: no olviden sus reviews n_n / hasta luego mis queridos lectores


End file.
